Weasley Magnetism
by AleLima
Summary: Ginny gets to know how Ron and Hermione got together. Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny Word Count: 1226


**Title**: **Weasley Magnetism**  
**Autor:**

**Rating**: PG (just to be sure)  
**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Chapters**: One Piece.  
**Word Count**: 1226 –

**Summary: **Ginny gets to know how Ron and Hermione got together.

**Hi everyone,**

**This was written two months ago in my ride home from work, but only now I summoned courage to post it here. **

**It's just a ficlet and it's supposed to be funny.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

_**Ale Lima**_

**WEASLEY MAGNETISM**

**HG/RW & GW/HP**

**Word count: 1226**

**One piece/Complete.**

**Disclaimer: Despite all my dreams and wishes, Harry Potter - and everything related - belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just a Brazilian girl who borrows her characters to have some fun. That's all. **

"When did this happen?" asked Ginny while she took a sit opposite Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know. I guess the house elves started working on it right after we rebuilt the kitchens."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ron. I'm not asking about the food and you know it. I'm asking about the two of you holding hands right now."

"Oh! You mean us, then?"

"Yes, Hermione, I mean you and Ron and when you two became 'us'."

"Sorry, little sis, it's kind of personal."

"I've waited years for you two to become an 'us', so don't give me this 'it's kind of personal' shit."

"Language, young lady".

"You are a so sure of yourself now, aren't you? Holding hands with Hermione. Feeling all so confident. Might I remind you, big brother, that just this summer you came asking for my help saying things like 'I've screwed things badly, Ginny'. 'Hermione will never give me a chance after the whole Lavender fiasco'. You OWE me, Ron. Oh! And so do you, Miss Granger. Or might I remind you about those - "

"Just tell her already, Ron."

"I don't know. I guess Ginny was about to say something important. Do go on Ginny".

"Ron!"

"What? You heard about me and all my insecurity. I want to hear what my sister has got to say about you. Go on, Ginny"

"Or I could just say MORE embarrassing things about you instead."

"You wouldn't. I'm your brother, despite all".

"Try me."

"Ron, just tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Hey mate, I was starting to wonder. What took you so long?"

"Well, actually, Madamme Pomfrey was still worried about the whole 'surviving the killing curse again' thing so she sent an owl to a friend and a couple of Unspeakables came to exam me closely".

"Sorry, man."

"Well, at least I made it to dinner."

"Don't try and change the subject, Ron."

"Ginny is right. What are you making such a big deal not to tell?"

"You see, Harry. Ginny here is being nosy about how Hermione and I got together."

"And why haven't you told her already?"

"I see. Siding with her, are you?"

"Ok, Ron. Since you are being so childish about this, I'll tell her then… So, Ron and I were just back from the chamber -"

"You've sided with then too?! Just go on and stab my back, Hermione!"

"Oh! Ron. Let's just tell her already."

"See Ginny. You've managed to put my girlfriend against me."

"Girlfriend? Am I?" Hermione couldn't help but to open a huge smile.

"What? Are you NOT my girlfriend now?

"It's just that we haven't had the chance to talk about it and-"

"Ginny, if she breaks up with me, it's your entire fault."

"Don't be silly, Ron. I won't break up with you."

"Good."

"Hermione, dear. You are wrong. You will break up with my brother once you realize he is nothing but a prat."

"Ron, she is right. You are being a prat. Tell her or I will."

"Easy there, honey. I just don't want you to be embarrassed, that's all."

"Embarrassed? What would make me embarrassed?"

"Well-"

"How about having my stupid brother as a boyfriend? That's embarrassing."

"Stupid. That hurts! But, try as you may, you won't spoil my mood today since the most beautiful witch of her age has just agreed to date me".

***

"Oi. Enough of kissing you two. I'm actually trying to eat, here."

"How come you always end up interrupting us, Harry?"

"It's not my fault that you always choose inappropriate occasions to demonstrate your feelings to one another."

"So, Harry has already witnessed your public display of affection." Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Then it's not like it's a secret if Harry already knows. Come on, now. Start spreading the good news, you two."

"Ok. Here it goes. There I was. Minding my own business. Getting ready to track down and destroy the last horcruxes, when all of a sudden Hermione jumped on me and gave me a phenomenal kiss."

"I jumped on you?"

"Way to go, Hermione." Cheered Ginny.

"I JUMPED on YOU?!"

"Honey, don't get upset. Haven't you heard the phenomenal bit? I said that you gave me a PHENOMENAL kiss."

"I heard you alright. You made it sound like I attacked you".

"I never used the word attack. I'm just saying you jumped on me. Harry, mate, help me out here. Did she or did she not jump on me?"

"I prefer not to interfere in your relationship."

"No, Harry, please. Did I or did I not jump on him?"

"I really don't think I should-"

"Harry, we have been through hell together. I think our friendship can survive honesty."

"All right, then. Sorry, Hermione, but you kind of did."

"Harry!!! I can believe you! Ginny, it was not like that-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm glad that you finally followed my advice and took matters into your on hands."

"Ow!" Hermione grunted as she hid her face behind her hands.

"Honey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you couldn't help it. It's the WEASLEY MAGNETISM, you know?"

"The Weasley what???" Harry, Ginny and Hermione asked in unison.

"The Weasley magnetism!" Ron repeated.

And, for the first time since the end of the battle, they were laughing.

"The Weasley Magnetism?" Hermione was the first one to recover and ask for further explanations.

"That's right. You see. We Weasleys have got a 'je ne sais quoi stuff' that makes women - men in Ginny's case - go wild around us."

"So, women go wild around you?"

"Only if I use it."

"This keeps getting better and better." Harry was laughing so hard now that he got tears on his eyes.

"I'm glad you are having fun, Harry. Because it sounds like Ginny used it on you."

"I did not."

"She did not."

"I believe Hermione is right, as usual. I do recall a certain quidditch festivity where you - Harry Potter - could not keep your hands away from my sister and kissed her right there in the common room."

"Harry, dear, you have been a victim of the Weasley Magnetism." Stated Hermione glad that the spot lights were out of her.

"Ginny, I can't believe you've put a spell on me. Is that why I can't stop thinking about you?"

Suddenly, all the laughter stopped as everyone realized what Harry had just confessed.

"I mean-" he started to mumble an excuse so that they could go on with the silliness, but the damage had already been made.

"Can't you? Really?" Ginny's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Well, Ron and I ... We've got that hummm…. thing we've got to finish and..."

"Yes. That thing... Before Hermione leaves for Australia, you know?"

But Harry and Ginny were already so absorbed into each other that they didn't even hear Ron and Hermione's lame excuses to leave them alone.

"No. Not for this whole year. You've been on my mind all this time."

"Well, I'm glad. That's what I wanted when I gave you that birthday present."

"You never had to. My mind was already yours, Ginny. Don't you know? I did it all for you. YOU gave me reason to fight."

"I did?"

"Yes. You gave me a glimpse into what could be my future if Voldermort were defeated once and for all."

"You have been planning a future? With me?"

"No. You ARE my future, Ginevra Weasley."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.


End file.
